Broken Dream
by Patriot-of-USA
Summary: He was just out of reach...


broken dream

The rolling waves gently rocked her as she looked up to the sky.

The huge white clouds and gorgeous blue skies capped the wide blue ocean around them, enveloping the vacationing S.E.E.S. crew from all the problems the world threw at them.

Sitting in her inner tube, Yukari continued to stare up at the sky, becoming lost in all its majesty. Though he was a ways off, she could hear Junpei whooping it up as he jumped around in the waves. She couldn't help but roll her eyes good naturedly.

She started to close her eyes for a nap.

She suddenly sat up with a small yelp, feeling something soft gently brush with her foot. Looking down, she saw something blue wading towards her. She quickly paddled back at a couple of strokes in confusion and a little bit of fear.

What was-?!

The blue turned up and revealed a smiling face.

"Hey there."

Minato.

His hair.

Yukari fell back into her inner-tube and laughed.

"Um, sorry," Minato rubbed his head sheepishly. "Did I scare you or something?"

"N-no…no-no," she gasped for air from laughing. This was something she expected Junpei to do. "It's okay."

Wiping her eyes, she looked back up at him and just now noticed the Popsicle hanging from his mouth. Again she started snickering. Again, something she thought Junpei would do.

Minato turned his head curiously at her rather out of character behavior. Her eyes manage to peak open as she calmed down. She smiled and softly blushed. She could not deny he looked somewhat cute. Quite different from how he was when he led the charge through Tartarus.

Tartarus…her father…

She lowered her eyes, but then raised them again as a package was shoved beneath her nose.

"Want one?" he asked.

She took it. "Thanks."

Ripping it open, she found a strawberry pink Popsicle already starting to melt.

She suppressed the urge to sigh out loud. Her swimsuit, her inner tube; yes, yes, pink for her.

The sweet treat stung a little from the intense cold as it connected with her tongue. The taste seemed a little off when it first touched her tongue too. These were some weird Popsicles.

Minato took a seat in the rather shallow water next to her floating inner tube.

"So how are you feeling?"

Her eyes lowered and her thoughts took her back to last night on the beach.

Her father… the one person she whole-heartedly put her trust into, at the last moment, crushed her.

The dangers they faced night after night were all on the account of her father's sins. She felt tainted, betrayed, and above all else, lost.

She smiled.

"I actually do feel better. Thanks for last night."

He smiled back at her good naturedly.

She hated to admit it, but she felt a little jealous of him. He had lost her parents like her, but he had been strong enough to keep going, not letting it hold him down. He even had enough strength to carry her through.

Why was he strong and not her?

She suddenly mental-slapped herself. Once again she was wallowing in self-pity.

He had done a good thing for, and yes she was grateful. She smiled softly, remembering his encouragement:

"_Keep believing in him…"_

She blushed, remembering his embrace.

Without warning, her inner tube began to spin around uncontrollably.

"W-Whoa! MINATO!"

He stopped her, laughing out loud.

"Gah!" She removed one of her flip flops and brought it down on top of his head.

"You goof!" She 'whapped' him twice. Both times he took good-naturedly.

"That's something I expect from Junpei!"

She exhaled and looked up to the sky. "You know, this place is nice. I really don't think I want to leave."

The peaceful sky seemed to go on forever. The seagulls flying about with their cries seemed to only solidify the image of perfection.

Just for a while, no shadows, no regrets, nothing darkened her world. Only shining skies and warm air.

Everything was perfect for a small moment in time.

"Do I hafta fall asleep…with rooooses in my hand…."

She laughed gently. Yes, yes, serenade me please.

Her grin widened and again she blushed at the childish thought. He really was singing well, sounded just like that guy…

She opened her eyes and noticed she had drifted away from him a little.

"Hey," she said. She brought her hand up from lazing in the water outstretched it towards him to pull her back.

"Would you waaaake up at my siiide? No you won't…"

The singing continued and still she was enjoying it.

But oddly, he wasn't moving his lips.

Her fingers continued to outstretch to him. He was just out of reach…

Suddenly she began to hear a piano accompany the singing. Its tranquil tone seem to somehow drain away the world about her.

Yukari could no longer hear Junpei jumping around and splashing. The seagulls were gone too.

Minato had taken any notice of her outstretched hand. Instead, he looked up, his eyes hard with a determination, as if thinking about something he would half to do. A confidence possessed him that Yukari somehow didn't like.

"_Minato!"_ she couldn't speak, it was all in her head. She looked up to the sky where he looked, sensing something up there she felt a fear of. Yet he looked up at with complete resolve.

"_No! Look away! Minato, come to me!" _She reached for him more desperately now.

All around her, the world was fading, and she knew her peace had ended.

Tears welled in her eyes as she began to realize just she was in….

"When dreaming with a broken heart…"

No…..

"The waking up…is the hardest part."

- - -

As the piano stroke its final cord, Yukari's tear-filled eyes opened. She looked up at her radio. Sure enough, it had been John Mayer serenading her in her sleep and then bringing her back to reality.

Her finger tips gently touched her cheeks, feeling the wet tear stains. Looking down, her pillow also was stained from tears.

Long gone were the wonderful times at that beach and hearing Junpei jump around in the waves and the fun of spinning around in her inner tube in the sea and the gorgeous, gorgeous skies with seagulls.

…and so was the boy that she loved.

The strange taste of the Popsicle on her tongue, as well as the sting of its cool contact, still oddly remained though. Inserting fingers in her mouth, she brought them back with wince as she made contact with her tongue.

Blood. She had bitten her tongue in her sleep.

Yukari collapsed into her pillow crying.

"Minato…"

Just once more she wanted her fingertips to graze his soft pale skin…

- - -

End.

- - -

I know this was a bit short. Believe it or not, I actually dreamed this thing. Well, a part of it anyway: With Yukari in the inner tube spinning around and she and Minato having Popsicles as well as Junpei jumping around in the background.

That song oddly was playing in this dream and right when it got to the part with waking up, my alarm went off.

Something about the dream really made me want to share it.

Anyway, I hope enjoyed it. I appreciate reviews.


End file.
